raising babies
by fullhouse101
Summary: Sequal to We have a problem....COMPLETE...Asequal is to be written.
1. Chapter 1

1 **RASING BABIES**

_We have a problem summary:The Tanners thought they were perfect til DJ breaks news to the family that she's pregnant, Steph sneaks out to be with her boyfriend, Michelle gets in an accident that puts her in the hospital_

_Summary: sequel to WE HAVE A PROBLEM: DJ and Steve just had quints and now must take them home and raise them, Steve decides to do something drastic that breaks DJ's heart but will it last? Joey comes home from tour in Vegas._

_**Chapter 1**_

"_**Oh man Steve you have no idea how glad I am to finally be leaving the hospital" DJ said as she helped Steve load the babies into their rented white mini van. "yeah I know DJ but what are we gonna do now we only have two cribs set up we only have enough diapers to last us maybe two weeks with these kids"**_

"_**calm down Steve we'll be fine we can always go to the store" she said starting to laugh at how panicked he was**_

"_**I know" he said with a sigh**_

"_**come on lets go home" DJ said as she closed the door to the two back seats**_

"_**yup" he said as he got in the drivers side (DJ looks at Steve) "you know" she said while a tear filled her eye "where still not married"**_

"_**I know" he said in a low voice**_

"_**Steve we have five kids" she said as the tears now started to stream down her face as fast as they could "I'm not even 20 yet"**_

"_**I know"**_

"_**why did we do this?"**_

"_**DJ come on now do you honestly think that the day we decided to rent that hotel room and have sex we actually new this was gonna happen?"**_

"_**Steve you know as well as I do that when we didn't use protecrion we both new that we could get pregnant"**_

"_**yeah... you know we are living breathing proof that when people think that nothing can bad can happen to them something usually does"**_

_**(DJ looks in the back seat)**_

"_**yeah... but our mistake didn't turn out all bad after all"**_

"_**your right" he said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek and started the car.**_

_**sorry about the short first chapter but more will be up by the end of the week (Sunday feb. 10 2007)**_


	2. Chapter 2

1The First Night

Don't forget to REVIEW!!

_**When they got home**_

"_**hello everybody were home!" DJ yelled as she opened the back door carrying two babies in their car-seats**_

"_**hey DJ" yelled a familiar voice that seemed so distant at the same time**_

"_**ah!! Joey your home!!!"**_

"_**well yeah I couldn't stay on tour when two little kids were born"**_

"_**uh Joey didn't anybody tell you?"**_

"_**tell me what?"**_

"_**I didn't have two I had... five"**_

"_**what?"**_

"_**yeah look here Steve comes with three car-seats on his arms" she said nervously**_

"_**oh my god" he said as Steve walked into the room with a big smile on his face "oh hey Joey" (Joey just got a blank look on his face)**_

"_**hey" he said as he took a deep breath "well DJ everybody is waiting for you guys in the living room"**_

"_**thanks Joey" DJ said**_

"_**well Joey at least you didn't miss the wedding" Steve said with a laugh as he followed DJ into the living room**_

"_**wow holly crap five kids"**__** he whispered to himself as he followed closely behind DJ and Steve **_

"_**hey everybody!" DJ yelled as she entered the next room**_

"_**hey" they yelled in unison **_

"_**I cant believe were home" DJ said as she put down the babies car-seats "oh what a relief" she said as she stretched her arms (Steve puts the next three babies right next to the other 2) **_

"_**oh my gosh their so cute" said Joeys wife Stacey while she fed their son Sean Preston.**_

"_**oh my god he is so cute" DJ said as she walked over to where they were sitting and picked him up**_

"_**I cant believe you guys are back from touring in Vegas" "your so big Sean" she whined (every body gets up and crowds around the five babies) "what are their names DJ?" Joey asked**_

"_**well this one is Krystal Nikkole she's my deaf baby girl, this is Josh Kyle he's my blind baby boy, this is Alana Lee, this is Andrea Lyn and this is Jesse Thomas"**_

"_**wow DJ those are really nice names" Said Stacy as she hugged her**_

"_**thanks" she said as she knelt down beside everybody else.**_

"_**you know DJ we bought you three more cribs and crib sets, we put them together and set them up in that room in the attic"**_

"_**thank you so much" **_

"_**everything else is set up, up there too"**_

"_**thank you so much" Steve said as he stood up and stretched his arms.**_

_**Later That Night**_

"_**Come on DJ we'd better get the kids up to their new room and put them to bed, don't you think?"**_

"_**yeah you r right" DJ said as she picked up two of the car seats and followed Steve up the stairs to the attic.**_

_**2am **_

_**DJ sat up to the side of the bed and rubbed her eyes, she couldn't figure out what the noise was until she realized that one of the babies were crying. Just as she was about to get up Steve touched her shoulder "do you wan' t me to go?"**_

"_**what are you gonna do?"**_

"_**I'll see if it needs to be change or if it dropped it's pacifier"**_

"_**what if it needs to be fed what are you gonna do then?"**_

"_**I'll get you"**_

"_**well why don't you just let me go so both of us don't have to get up""**_

"_**what ever" he said plopping himself back onto his pillow as DJ got up and made her way across the room mumbling to herself. by the time she made it to the babies room Alana Lee and Jesse Thomas were both crying so she picked them both up and started rocking them until Jesse stopped crying so she put him back in his crib. When DJ couldn't get Alana to stop crying she checked her diaper and she was right she needed to be changed so she changed her and rocked her some more until she fell back a sleep then DJ went back to bed.**_

_**4:15 - 5:00 am**_

_**DJ again sat up on the edge of her bed but this time when Steve sat up she let him come with her and it is a good thing she did because this time 4 out of the five babies were crying (the only one that wasn't was Krystal Nikkole) Steve picked up Alana and Jesse while DJ picked Josh and Andrea up and they started rocking them when they wouldn't stop crying they both checked their diapers, Josh was wet so she changed his diaper and put him back to bed then she put a pacifier in all of their mouths Jesse and Alana went back to sleep, DJ fed Andrea and tried to put her back to sleep but every time she put her in her crib she started to cry again. after a while DJ had an idea so she took the baby out of the room and brought her over to her and Steve's bed and laid back down with the baby by her side and she (Andrea) finally fell asleep so she picked her back up and brought her back into her bedroom and put her in her crib very gently and much to DJ's relief she stayed asleep.**_

_**DJ walked out of the room and climbed into her bed beside Steve but before she had time to fall asleep she looked at the clock "oh my god" she whispered to herself "it's 5 o'clock" but before DJ had anymore time to think she fell asleep... into a deep deep sleep.**_

_**the next thing she new she was sitting up in bed screaming about how she rolled over on the baby "DJ, DJ calm down what are you talking about?"**_

"_**I rolled over onto the baby" she said in a panic as she checked all around her. then she got up and went into the babies room and checked every single one of them to make sure that they were all there**_

"_**DJ what's going on?" Steve asked entering the room**_

"_**last night when you went back to bed I couldn't get the baby to go to sleep so I laid down with her in our bed and when she did go to sleep I put her in her crib and when I went to sleep I dreamt that I didn't put her back and that I rolled over on her" DJ said calming down **_

"_**come on DJ I'll put the baby monitor on and we can go down stairs and get something to eat" he suggested slightly shaking his head and rubbing her shoulder.**_

_**DJ and Steve went down stairs to get something to eat but DJ didn't stay down there long because even with the baby monitor she was worried about her babies.**_

_**well that's it for this chapter I guess now pleez review and if you have any ideas about the story pleez feel free to pm me **_

** - -**


	3. Chapter 3

1**fever **

_**A week or so later**_

"_**Steve could you come in here for a second?!" yelled DJ from the kids room "what is it?" said Steve peeking his head into the room**_

"_**does he look sick to you"**_

"_**kinda" he said walking over to DJ and the baby **_

"_**well he's really hot"**_

"_**wow he is" said Steve as he felt the babies fore head "well I'm gonna take his temperature"**_

"_**okay well I'll pack the other babies up in their car-seats and take them out of the room"**_

"_**okay" she said with a worried look on her face. Steve took the other babies out of the room and brought them down stairs to see if someone could watch them while they were helping the other baby.**_

"_**hey steph could you look after them?"**_

"_**yeah what's wrong?"**_

"_**Jesse is sick"**_

"_**oh my gosh is he okay?"**_

"_**he should be fine" he said walking back towards the stairs**_

"_**hey guys" she said to the babies.**_

"_**knock" "knock" Stephanie heard coming from the back door**_

"_**hang on guys" she said as she walked away from the kitchen table where they were sitting **_

"_**hey babe" said Jason when Stephanie answered the door**_

"_**hey where have you been?"**_

"_**oh well I was grounded"**_

"_**why?" **_

"_**well my mom found out about us"**_

"_**ugh no"**_

"_**yeah and of course after I got ungrounded she said that I was still not aloud to go out with you and if she caught us going out one more time she was going to kick me out again**_

"_**but...but huh" she whined **_

"_**yeah I know I still want to see you but I 've gotta have a roof over my head ya know"**_

"_**yeah but Jason"**_

"_**Steph. I wanna see you but I don't wanna sneak around anymore but if we don't I'll get kicked out of my house"**_

"_**Jason I have an idea... you can stay here with me"**_

"_**yeah right"**_

"_**what?"**_

"_**like your dad would ever let that happen"**_

"_**so we don't tell him"**_

"_**don't you think he would get a little suspicious about why I'm here ever second and when he tells you to go to bed I go up with you?"**_

"_**wait maybe he'll let you stay in the extra bedroom?"**_

"_**you can try Steph but he'll probably say no"**_

"_**but if we don't try we'll never know for sure"**_

"_**okay I'll come over tonight and we'll talk to him about it together"**_

"_**okay babe I love you"**_

"_**I love you too" he said as he kissed her on the cheek and left.**_

_**Stephanie waited around for a couple seconds thinking of how she would tell her dad and what she would do after he stopped laughing at the thought of them even asking, then she shut the door and turned**__** around to check on the kids.**_

"_**Steve call his doctor" DJ said entering another panic "his fever just keeps going up"**_

"_**okay" he said as he picked up the phone and dialed 555-0011**_

"_**hello DR. Saber Hagen"**_

"_**yes"**_

"_**hi this is Steve Peters and one of our son's is sick and his fever just keeps going up"**_

"_**well Mr. Peters have you taken the other four out of the room?"**_

"_**yes"**_

"_**turn the humidifier on and if he isn't better in a couple hours than bring him down here"**_

"_**okay" Steve said as he put his hand on his forehead "thank you" he said as he hung up the phone and headed back into the babies bed room. "what's his temp. DJ?"**_

"_**106" she said very worriedly **_

"_**well why don't we try a cold compress?"**_

"_**okay good idea" she said as she ran across the room grabbing a wash cloth and running into the bath room. "here here here put this on his forehead" she said as she ran back into the bedroom**_

"_**okay" said Steve as he took the wash cloth from her hands and applied it to the babies forehead.**_

A couple of hours later

"_**okay DJ well take his temperature again"**_

"_**okay" she said with a deep breath as she took the thermometer out of the case and shook it in the air then took the babies temp.**_

"_**what is it?" said Steve as it beeped**_

"_**it's still 106" she said throwing the thermometer down on the changing table in frustration "ugh" "you know what I'm taking him to the hospital"**_

"_**just wait a couple of minutes"**_

"_**Steve he's not even two months old and he has a temperature of 106 he has to go to the hospital!" after DJ screaming at Steve the baby started to cry even more than he was before "now look what you did!"**_

"_**excuse me what I did?!"**_

"_**yes what you did!"**_

"_**well you're the one yelling!"**_

"_**so are you!"**_

"_**well you started it!"**_

"_**no you did!"**_

"_**no you did!"**_

"_**DJ just shut up!"**_

"_**did you just tell me to shut up!?"**_

"_**yeah so what if I did!?" screamed Steve. DJ picked the baby up and ran out of the room but right before she walked down the few steps before the door he grabbed her by the arm and squeezed as hard as he could and pulled her back to the couch and made her sit down**_. "_**where do you think your going were not finished!"**_

"_**yes we are Steve now I am taking him to the hospital he's sick!" she**__** screamed as she got up of the couch and stormed out the door.**_

"_**Steph!" yelled Steve as he stomped down the stairs**_

"_**what?"**_

"_**did your sister just leave?"**_

"_**yeah she said she had to take the baby to the hospital why?"**_

"_**because we weren't finished talking that's all"**_

"_**oh okay well I'm sure she'll be back soon" Steph said as she picked up two of the car-seats up and followed Steve upstairs.**_

**At the hospital**

"**Miss Peters?"**

"_**yes" said DJ as she stood up out of her chair in the waiting room**_

"_**we have look at Jesse and his fever has gone up again"**_

"_**oh my god, so what does that mean for him?"**_

"_**well if his fever goes up any higher were gonna have to put him in intensive care"**_

"_**well is there any way to bring the fever down?"**_

"_**were doing everything we can"**_

"_**well it's not enough!"**_

"_**please miss Peters calm down"**_

"_**who are you to tell me to calm down!?""when you have a 1**_½ _**month old son with a fever over 100 then you can tell me to calm down!" (the doctor walks away) "ugh" screeched DJ as she slammed herself back down on her chair.**_

_**WITH JESSE AND BECKY**_

"_**Honey I'm home" yelled Becky as she slammed the door behind her**_

"_**oh hey honey" said Jesse as he walked into the living room from their kitchen. "so are you ready to go?"**_

"_**go were?" Jesse asked **_

"_**were supposed to go out to dinner tonight remember we've had reservations for to weeks"**_

"_**oh, oh yeah"**_

"_**so what time did you drop the boys off at aunt Ida.'s?"**_

"_**um I didn't"**_

"_**Jesse"**_

"_**what we still have time to drop them off at Danny's don't we?"**_

"_**fine call him"**_

"_**okay" he said picking up the phone and dialing Danny's number**_

"_**Hello?" said Danny Tanner as he answered the phone**_

"_**Hi Danny um I have a favor to ask"**_

"_**yeah?"**_

"_**will you watch the boys tonight for me and Becky?"**_

"_**of course just bring them over"**_

"_**great" he said as he smiled at Becky then hung up the phone. "come on lets get the boys and go" he said in a cheer ful voice.**_

_**With The Tanner's**_

"_**Knock" "Knock" "knock" Stephanie took a deep breath as she walked across the living room stopping in front of the mirror to fix her hair and opened the door "hey babe"**_

"_**hey"**_

"_**something wrong?"**_

"_**just nervous that's all"**_

"_**well I can understand that I mean do you really think your dads gonna say yes?"**_

"_**I don't know but it's worth a try"**_

"_**yeah your right babe" he said as he walked through the door into the living room and sat on the couch.**_

_**"Dad can you come in here!?" she yelled up the stairs**_

"_**what?" said Danny as he walked down the stairs**_

"_**me and Jason would like to talk to you about something very important and very serious"**_

"_**okay what is it" he said sitting down on the couch**_

"_**well dad me and Jason have been seeing each other for a while now and..." **_

"_**your not pregnant are you?"**_

"_**no!" "look we've been seeing each other for a while now and well his mother said that we were not aloud to go out any more, and as you know we went out again with out telling her because we couldn't stand to be apart and when she found out she kicked him out..."**_

"_**yeah and" he said as he got a misty squinty look in his eyes.**_

"_**dad can Jason move in to Joeys old room please he has no other place to stay and..." she said but was interrupted by Jason **_

"_**Mr Tanner sir it would mean a lot to me if you would say yes and Mr Tanner I wouldn't be sleeping in Steph 's room and me moving in certainly would not mean that I would be sleeping with Stephanie I love her very much and I want to move in here so I have a place to live and so I can be close to Stephanie at the same time. I would live by every single one of your rules- curfew, food ,cloths- every thing" he took a deep breath and glanced at Stephanie, Stephanie gave him a small smile then looked at her dad and gave him a smaller smile.**_

"_**well I can see you've thought a lot about this and you do need a place to leave if I do say yes IF I say yes you will fallow all of our rules you won't be aloud in Stephanie's room after 11pm or before six and no loud music after 9pm and if as for school you will go everyday unless you are sick, you will graduate high school you will pass your classes you got it?"**_

"_**so is that a yes?"**_

"_**I will have to talk to your mother"**_

"_**yes!" said Jason and Stephanie in unison as they stood up and started making out "hey hey hey watch it"**_

"_**sorry dad" she said breaking away from the kiss**_

"_**Jason I'll talk to your mom tomorrow" **_

"_**okay" he said with a big smile on his face "thanks a lot" he said hugging Stephanie again this time pulling up so she lifted off the ground. **_


	4. Chapter 4

1  THE HOSPITAL 

"_**Miss Peters"**_

"_**yes doctor"**_

"_**will you came with me please?"**_

"_**yeah sure" she said as she got up and followed the doctor "what happened to my baby?"**_

"_**his fever went up again and we think he might not make it?"**_

"_**what?!"**_

"_**Miss Peters why don't you call your husband"**_

"_**okay" she said looking through a window at her baby boy hooked up to wires and Ivies. DJ walked up to a desk that had a nurse sitting at it. "hello can I use the phone?"**_

"_**sure be sure to press nine first" she said with a smile**_

"_**great" she said with a smile as she dialed nine then the number**_

"_**hello?"**_

"_**hi Steve it's me DJ"**_

"_**where are you?"**_

"_**I'm at the hospital and I think you need to get down here"**_

"_**why?"**_

"_**because they think he might not make it"**_

"_**no!" he screamed as he hung up the phone grabbed his jacket and ran down stairs totally forgetting about the babies. by the time he got down stairs he ran into Stephanie and she asked were the babies were **_

"_**Steph you and Jason go watch the kids I gotta get down to the hospital they said the baby might not make it just please go watch them" he said running past her and out the door not even closing it behind him. Steve hopped into Danny's mustang that he still had from his 30**__**th**__** birthday- Steve fired it up and speed off as fast as he could. half way to the hospital he got stopped by a police officer going 80 in a 50 MPH zone "do you have any idea how fast you were going?"**_

"_**not really sir I am on my way to the hospital my baby might be dying" "well do you need an escort?"**_

"_**yeah that might be nice"Steve said in a slightly sarcastic voice**_

"_**okay" the officer said leaving Steve's window and getting back into his own car . he turned the blue lights on and pulled in front of Steve.**_

_**When Steve got to the hospital DJ was still watching through the window. "hi DJ" he said in a low voice**_

"_**hi Steve" Steve leaned in for a hug touching her shoulder but DJ **_

_**resisted jerking her shoulder back quickly"have the doctors said anything else?"**_

"_**all they've told me is that their doing the best they can but if it goes up any higher he's not gonna make it" by this time she had tears slowly running down her face "I'm gonna go call my dad and let him know" she whined walking away from the window and yet again asking the nurse if she could use the phone. DJ dialed nine then the number (Danny answered)**_ _**"hello?"**_

"_**hi dad it's me DJ"**_

"_**oh hey DJ what's wrong?"**_

"_**um me and Steve are at the hospital... Jesse is sick and the doctors said that if his fever goes any higher he's not gonna make it"**_

"_**oh my god... you know what I'll be right down" he said slamming the phone back onto the charger. next DJ remembered that when Steve came in he didn't have the babies with him so she called the attic and much to her relief Stephanie answered "hello Peters residence"**_

"_**hey Steph"**_

"_**oh hey DJ how is the baby?"**_

"_**if his temperature gets any higher he's not gonna make it"**_

"_**oh my god well me and Jason will bring the kids down right away" she said as she slammed the phone down (Steph : Jason) "Jason come on we have to go"**_

"_**where?"**_

"_**to the hospital one of the babies is dying"**_

"_**alright lets go"**_

"_**wait we only have room in your car for me you and three babies we have four babies"**_

"_**sit one of them on your lap I'll drive carefully"**_

"_**you'd better!" she screamed as she took one of the babies out of her car-seat then picked up another car seat and carried them both down stairs with Jason right behind them.**_

_**(DJ back at the hospital)**_

"_**why do they keep doing that" she thought to herself as she walked back towards Steve and threw her arms around his neck and squeezed **_

_**as hard as she could "I'm sorry" he whispered into her ear "I just had a head ache and I really didn't need you yelling at me"**_

"_**It's okay Steve"**_

"_**no it's not DJ"**_

"_**it doesn't even matter anymore does it?"**_

"_**no I guess not" he said with a smile then he looked into the window again and his smile grew more when the baby looked back at him and smiled then Steve saw a nurse turn his machines off "what what's going on" he asked one of the nurses as he saw her pass**_

"_**Mr. and Miss Peters your sons fever has gone back to normal" she said grinning from ear to ear. "can, can we see him?"**_

"_**certainly he will be in room 417"**_

"_**thank you so much" they said running down the hall stopping right before entering room417 "here we go" DJ said entering the room "hello you must be the parents of this brave little guy"**_

"_**yeah we are" Steve said**_

"_**Doctor when can we take him home?"**_

"_**you will be aloud to take him home in just a few minutes"**_

"_**thank you again" DJ said just as Danny ran into the room**_

"_**what's up" he said out of breath **_

"_**his fever broke" she said relieved**_

"_**good" he said regaining his strength**_

"_**DJ, DJ, DJ were here" said Stephanie carrying one baby in her arms and another in a car seat **_

"_**thanks Steph the babies fever broke"**_

"_**oh thank god"**_

"_**we do" she said winking at her sister**_

"_**great when can he come home?"**_

"_**in just a little while" she said with a huge smile on her face. **_

_**well thats it for this chapter what did you think please review**_


	5. Chapter 5

1_**The conversation**__**s **_

_**The next day **_

"_**Come on, come on dad your gonna be late"**_

"_**Steph I said I was going this morning I didn't say what time this morning"he said with a small laugh. "Hey, hey, hey I wasn't done with that" he said as Stephanie took his breakfast plate out from in front of him in a rush "Well sorry dad but I am really anxious about this" she said nervously "I know Steph I'm nervous too I've never met this woman I don't know what she's like or what she's gonna think of him living here"**_

"_**Dad I can guarantee you that she's either gonna say yeah just as long as he's not living here or she's not gonna believe that he want's to come stay here instead of with her"**_

"_**Well maybe you and Jason should come with me"**_

"_**Okay I'll go get him"**_

"_**Where is he?"**_

"_**Oh he's up in his new room, measuring everything" she said with a laugh as she headed upstairs to get her boy friend "hey baby"**_

"_**Oh hey"**_

"_**How's the measuring?"**_

"_**Well I found out that everything that is in my room now will fit in here plus some"**_

"_**Awesome hey my dad wants to bring us with him to talk to your mom"**_

"_**Okay well lets go then" he said letting the measuring tape roll back up into the metal case. "Come on hurry up" Steph said as she took his arm and pulled him up from the floor **_

"_**Okay okay god Steph"**_

"_**Well sorry Jason but I'm kinda excited about us living together, aren't you?"**_

"_**Yeah I am but were not exactly gonna be sleeping together"**_

"_**So we'll still be living together and were gonna be able to see each other so much more often"**_

"_**I know babe but what if we break up? what then?"**_

"_**Were not gonna break up after all this we belong together and your mom just cant see that"**_

"_**Yeah I know... but.."**_

"_**Jason are you having second thoughts about this?"**_

"_**No I was just gonna say what if I get a night job and I can't make curfew?"**_

"_**I'm pretty sure my dad will understand if it's a job"**_

"_**Your right" he said smiling while him and Stephanie walked out the door and down the stairs.**_

_**When they got down stairs Steph suddenly remembered that she had forgotten to do her make-up that morning so she ran back up stairs.**_

"_**hey Mr Tanner I just wanted to thank you again for saying yes"**_

"_**Jason can I ask you a question?"**_

"_**sure"**_

"_**why did you want to move in here in the first place?"**_

"_**well Mr Tanner my mom told me that I was not aloud to see Stephanie anymore so I broke up with her... but we couldn't stand to be apart so we got back together with out telling her... well she found out and she said if I ever disobeyed her again she would kick me out again, well I asked my mom if I would ever be aloud to go out with Steph again and she told me that she didn't ever want me seeing her"**_

"_**Jason why does your mom hate Steph so much?"**_

"_**No Mr Tanner my mother doesn't hate Stephanie at all... I swear to god if she had to get rid of one of us she would keep Stephanie"**_

"_**well then why doesn't she want you seeing her?"**_

"_**Mr Tanner can you promise me you won't tell Stephanie"**_

"_**of course"**_

"_**my mom thinks she's to good for me and she doesn't what me going out with her because she thinks I'll hold her back or bring her down or something... and I gotta be honest with you Mr Tanner sometimes I feel the exact same way you know like I'm not good enough for her"**_

"_**Jason your perfect for for her in so many ways... you know what I never thought that any guy would be good enough for her... until she brought you home"**_

"_**Mr Tanner may I remind you that when she brought me home you hated me"**_

"_**no I didn't hate you... when I first saw you I knew that you were gonna be Steph's first really serious serious relationship and that scared me... then I got to know you"**_

"_**thanks Mr Tanner..." he said**__** but faded off when Stephanie came down the stairs "hey babe" she said leaning over his shoulder giving him a kiss on the cheek. "come on lets get going"**_

"_**alright" Jason and Danny said in unison as they got out of their chairs and both headed for the back door.**_

_**The car ride was long and silent, their heads filled with the thoughts of what would happen at Jason's mothers house.**_

_**When they go to his moms house Danny got out of the car first and walked up the walk way slowly with Jason and Stephanie following slowly behind. Danny knocked on the door three times rapidly.**_

_**With DJ and Steve**_

"_**DJ" said Steve from across the room**_

"_**yeah?" she said looking back at him**_

"_**we need a day off"**_

"_**Steve we're parents of five kids we don't get days off" she said with a laugh**_

"_**I know but we should have your aunt and uncle or Joey and Stacy watch them"**_

"_**we can't have Joey and Stacy watch them 'cause they already have a baby of their own to look after"**_

"_**well what about your aunt and uncle?"**_

"_**call them and ask them" she said with a sigh**_

"_**alright" said Steve as he went up to the phone and shot it up into the air soon after catching in in the palms of his hand and dialing the number. "talk to me" he heard from the other end after just two rings **_

"_**hey Jesse? it's Steve"**_

"_**oh hey what's up?"**_

"_**uh hey Jesse me and Dj where wondering if you could watch the kids tonight so we could sleep"**_

"_**yeah sure just bring them over"**_

"_**great, you're a life saver Jesse" Steve said with relief in his voice.**_

"_**don't worry about it" :**_

_**awesome we'll be over in an hour" he said as he hung up the phone and turned toward DJ "what did he say" she said sarcastically . Steve sighs. "I cant believe we get a whole night to ourselves"**_

"_**yeah but I'm gonna miss the babies"**_

"_**I'm not" Steve said with a joking tone in his voice that he hadn't used **_

_**since the babies were born**_

"_**he said to drop them off in an hour so we can have the whole da**_y _**off**_"

"_**awesome" DJ said with out even looking up from the diaper.**_

"_**your not looking forward to this are you?"**_

"_**Steve..."**_

"_**just answer the question"**_

"_**no but we need a day off"**_

"_**yes we do" he said as he walked up to her and pulled her tight**_

_**against him.**_

_**BACK WITH DANNY, STEPH AND JASON**_

_**after a couple seconds of waiting at the door Danny heard movement**_

_**inside the house and soon a woman about 5'7 answered the door she **_

_**had brown hair and almost black eyes. "hello?"**_

"_**hi Mrs. Murphy?"**_

"_**yes?"**_

"_**hi I'm Danny Tanner. Stephanie's father."**_

"_**oh Mr. Tanner hi why don't you come in?"**_

"_**thank you" he said as she ushered him inside the house followed by the kids. Mrs. Murphy gave Jason a confused look. Jason shrugged and squeezed Stephanie's hand.**_

"_**don't mind the mess Mr. Tanner I haven't gotten to start my Saturday cleaning yet" she said with a smile ushering him to the couch "Jason, why don't you take Stephanie upstairs and watch TV?"**_

"_**alright" he said as he lead Stephanie to the stairs. Stephanie stopped in her tracks and looked back at her dad with a smile. and followed her boyfriend up stairs.**_

_**"Mr. Tanner?"**_

"_**yes?"**_

"_**may I ask why it is that you are here?"**_

"_**well Mrs. Murphy there is something I need to talk to you about."**_

"_**Mr. Tanner if this is about Jason and Stephanie..."**_

"_**It is, look Mrs. Murphy Stephanie and Jason have told me that you will not allow Jason to see Stephanie while he is living under this roof."**_

"_**yes I have told him that"**_

"_**look I am sure you have your reasons and I am also sure that they are very good reasons but Stephanie and Jason have come to me with a possible solution to this problem"**_

"_**and what might that be?"**_

"_**Stephanie and Jason...asked if Jason could... move in with us" he just barely got out of his mouth before she burst in "What?""Jason get down here!""this must be a mistake"**_

"_**yeah mom?" Jason said from the top of the stairs**_

"_**Jason did you ask to move in with the Tanner's?"**_

"_**uhh yeah mom I did" he said scratching the back of his head and looking down at the floor "Jason you look at me when you speak !"**_

"_**yes ma'am" he said looking up **_

"_**now Jason did you or did you not ask if you could move into the Tanner's?"**_

"_**yes I did ask" **_

"_**why would you do that? you've always had a roof over your head living with me haven't you?"**_

"_**yes ma'am"**_

"_**than why do you want to move out?"**_

"_**why do you think!?"**_

"_**I don't know, you tell me then we'll both know"**_

"_**you told me that if I disobeyed you again I wouldn't be living here,"**_

"_**so?"**_

"_**so... mom I'm going to continue to go out with her weather you like it or not, unfortunately that would mean not having a place to live so I asked if I could live with them"**_

"_**Jason no matter where you live I will not allow you to ruin that young girls life"**_

"_**excuse me?" Danny Tanner bursted in "you really think that Jason is ruining Stephanie's life?"**_

"_**yes I do, she is a smart, pretty, young girl that could probably get any guy she want's but no she's off with this moronic, idiotic, dumb-ass, screw up I have as a son!"**_

"_**no, now you listen here" he said getting right up in her face "your right about Stephanie but your wrong about Jason he is a nice, sweet, smart, bright, hard working guy who happen's to take great care of my **_

_**daughter and I don't think that he should be living here with someone who treats and think's of him this way!"**_

"_**excuse me?"**_

"_**you heard me loud and clear" he said backing off a little bit**_

"_**are you calling me a bad mother?"**_

"_**I think you know what I mean!"**_

"_**well the only thing I have to say to you is get out of my house! now!"**_

"_**I have one last thing to say,"**_

"_**what?"**_

_**Danny looked up and Jason and said "Jason go get your essential stuff we'll be back for the rest later" Jason jumped up in joy and ran back to his room up the stairs. "what?" asked Stephanie as he came back into the room -Stephanie was laying out on the bed with her arms reaching from side to side and her legs spread just the same as her arms with her head tilted back stretching across his bed.**_

"_**your dad and my dad just got into a fight and he told me to pack my some stuff now and that we'd be back for the rest latter" Stephanie quickly got up off the bed, stood on her tippy toes and rapped her arms around Jason's neck**_

"_**I love you" she whispered into his ear "I love you too" he whispered back. "come on lets start packing"**_

"_**okay what do you need?" asked Stephanie curiously**_

"_**clothes, tooth brush, I'll come back for the sheets and pillows latter" he said with a smile as he did a little dance with his eyebrow **_

"_**hey watch it remember the rules"**_

"_**yeah yeah yeah, I'm not allowed into your room after 11 or before 6, gotta graduate, no having fun, no breathing" he said sarcastically.**_

"_**come on, come on lets pack I want to get home"**_

"_**oh that sounds so weird" he said in his excited voice**_

"_**you wanna know something?"**_

"_**sure"**_

"_**my dad sleeps like a hibernating grizzly bear"she said as she winked and took a duffel bag out from under his bed. and started filling it with things from his closet and dresser.**_

_**30 minutes later**_

"_**you ready to go babe?"**_

"_**yeah, hey did you pack my football jersey?"**_

"_**yeah I did why?"**_

"_**well 'cause I need it for practice remember I have practice every Monday, and I kinda don't wanna forget it 'cause if I show up with out it one more time I'll be benched for the rest of the season"**_

"_**oh, well, yeah I got it"**_

"_**great lets get going" he said nudging her shoulder. Stephanie tried to pick the duffel bag up off of the floor but her efforts failed because of the weight of the duffel. "here let me get that for you Steph" said Jason with a slight laugh.**_

"_**fine but let me get that one" she said pointing to the bag on Jason's arm. "fine" he said handing it to Stephanie as he walked over to the duffel and picked it up off the ground with ease "you're an ass" she screamed as she followed him out the door and to the top of the stairs "careful" he said before taking the first step down the stairs.**_

_**when he got to the bottom of the stair she saw his mother in the kitchen clanging pots and pans around as hard as she possibly could and Mr. Tanner waiting at the door. "hey mom I'm leaving"**_

"_**I don't care just get the hell out of my house!"**_

"_**fine, gladly!" he said as he stomped out the door passing Danny and heading for the car. Jason put his bag on one side of the back seat and got in the other. Steph got into the front and Danny got into the drivers side. Danny sped out of the driveway and down the road. **_

_**-**_

_**Back with DJ and Steve**_

"_**hey DJ make sure their fed before we go"**_

"_**okay you make sure they have clean diapers okay?"**_

"_**okay" said Steve checking one of the babies "okay baby 1 clean" then picked up another "okay baby 2 clean" he continued this until he hit the last baby "Wow baby 5 not so clean" **_

"_**ha ha ha" DJ laughed sarcastically**_

"_**here DJ you change her for me"**_

"_**no, no, no, no, no I feed them you change them" she said walking away. "come on we need to get going soon"**_

"_**I know I know don't rush me god this is the first time I've ever been away from them"**_

"_**yeah I know but we have to go now or we're gonna miss our chance." he said as he picked up the first three babies car-seats that he saw and headed for the door with DJ closely following with the other two.**_

_**When they got down stairs they saw Danny, Stephanie and Jason coming in the door with duffel bags "am I missing something?"**_

"_**Jason's moving in"**_

"_**what?"**_

"_**yeah he's moving in can you believe it?"**_

"_**no, dad you didn't let me have my boyfriend move in until we were married!"**_

"_**yeah and look you still got pregnant, I thought I would make it a little easier for them" he said sarcastically**_

"_**what"**_

"_**DJ they have rules and regulations that they have to follow"**_

"_**dad you sleep like a grizzly bear"**_

"_**I do not and where are you guys going?"**_

"_**uncle Jesse and aunt Becky are gonna watch them for the after noon"**_

"_**oh okay well bye" **_

"_**bye" she said as she walked out the door.**_

"_**hey Steph why don't you and Jason get his room started"**_

"_**okay" they said walking up the stairs**_

"_**so babe where should I put this poster?"**_

"_**how about over by th window?"**_

"_**good idea" he said taking a tack off of a shelf and pinning a 2pac poster by the window.**_

_**With DJ and Steve**_

_**DJ and Steve pulled into the driveway of a nice white building that they both new very well to be where their uncle Jesse and aunt Becky lived. Rebecca's car wasn't in the drive way which usually meant she was at work or went shopping. DJ and Steve got out of the car each lugging car-seats in their arms "Knock""knock""knock"DJ banged on the front door but there was no response and she couldn't here movement inside so she just reached for the door nob and twisted pushing the door open in front of her. when DJ opened the door to see the apartment she saw just about the opposite of what she expected...**_

_**Well that is it for this chapter Muhahahaha **_


	6. Chapter 6

1The Tragedy

_**...when DJ opened the door to see the apartment she saw just about the opposite of what she expected...DJ screamed at the sight of her uncle Jess lying on the floor in a puddle of blood**_ _**all of his hair was pulled out and he had cuts all over his body **_. _**AHH DJ screamed until her throat was horse DJ put the two car seats down on the floor and reached for her cell phone. by the time DJ got her cell out of her pocket Steve showed up at the door and also started screaming **_

"_**Steve I'm calling the cops stop screaming!" Steve took a deep breath**_ _**and shut his eyes tight as DJ dialed the phone**_

"_**hello 911 what is your emergency?"**_

"_**hi I'm DJ Tanner and I am at 234 counting street apartment 1b**_

_**and my uncle is lying on his floor in a puddle of blood his hair has been pulled out and he's bleeding a lot!"**_

"_**okay well I have just sent the police and an ambulance."**_

"_**okay thank you so much" she yelled as she hung up the phone. DJ turned around as quick as she could and closed the door to the apartment.**_

_**Just then she saw her aunt Becky walking down the hall with the boys and some shopping bags. "oh hi guys, you know you can go in you don't have to wait out here"**_

"_**um aunt Becky how was uncle Jesse when you left?"**_

"_**fine. Why?"**_

"_**what was he doing?"**_

"_**he was combing his hair what else?"**_

"_**well he isn't anymore"**_

"_**what do you mean?" Becky said in a deep voice**_

"_**well take a look but I don't think your gonna be very happy"**_

"_**DJ open the door"**_

"_**okay" she said as she reached for the knob still not looking at the door. DJ twisted the knob slowly and pushed the door open slightly. Becky pushed the door open with a shove as DJ let go of the knob.**_

_**When Becky saw what was behind the door she screamed and DJ and Steve had to hold Nikki and Alex back from seeing the horrific sight formally known as their father.**_

_**Well that is it for this chapter**_

_**Pleez don't kill me cause I killed off Jesse but I promise you they are going to find out who did this to him and he/she will be given the death sentence for committing this crime against humanity!!!**_


	7. Chapter 7

The funeral + party

..."and that concludes the ceremony for Mr Jesse Katsopolis" the minister said "and the Tanners would like me to remind you that there is a dinner at the Tanners home tonight at 6:00"

Everybody proceeded to leave the rows they were sitting in and slowly make their way to see the Tanner family to give their condolences and let them know they were leaving.

Stephanie tapped her dad on the shoulder and said "dad I'm goin' home I cant take this anymore"

"do you want me to come with you?"

"no Jason will come I'll be fine"

"okay. hey call me when you get home okay?"

"alright" she looked behind her "come on Jason"

once they were in the car Steph told Jason they had to stop off at the store before going home.

"why?"

"I just gotta get some stuff that's all"

"all right" he said taking a detour

"so what is it that you need to get?"

"oh just some stuff"

"like what?"

"oh nothing"

"okay what ever you say" he said pulling into the parking lot of the convenient

store. Stephanie got out of the car and walked inside the door. she walked to the back of the store and put something into a bag then she walked up to the counter and set the bag down and handed the guy some money. The man behind the counter looked suspiciously at Stephanie and asked her a question and she handed him a card that he looked over and handed back to her then he put the money into the register

"hey babe"

"hey, so what get?"

"oh nothing"

"okay what ever you say" he said as he pulled out of the parking lot.

when they got home Jason and Stephanie went directly in. Jason walked up to his room while Steph went into the kitchen.

Jason sat down and turned his computer on. Then he checked the messages on his phone. 4 new messages

1. from his friend Mike "Hey Jason what's up? Haven't heard a lot from you since you started livin' with that Tanner girl and I must say you my friend are a lucky, lucky man well give me a call all right? peace out"

2. from his friend Chris "hey J um there is gonna be a party tonight at Karley's

her parents are out of town so it should be awesome, there's supposed to be massive alcohol so if you drink then don't plan on making that new curfew thing you got goin' on. Man you goin' soft. well anyway call me back. Peace out"

3. from Karley "hey Jason look I was wondering of you wanted to go out some time...Oops your still going out with that Stephanie girl aren't you oh well"

4.From his little brother Brad "Hi JJ Mommy said I should call you and remind you that it is my birfday tomorrow. When are you comin' home JJ? I miss you."

Jason decided to make some phone calls and return their messages

first he called his friend Mike

"hey dude what's up?"

"okay one I have plans tonight.."

"with Stephanie right"

"so?"

"J I haven't seen you since you moved in with her"

"okay like I was saying I have plans tonight and yes with Steph two wat do u mean by I'm a lucky lucky man?

" you are dawg I mean how many times u doin it with her?"

"Im not"

"yeah right your livin with the hottest girl in bayview high school and you aint doin it?!"

"okay 1. I can call her hot you cant 2.because she isnt like that"

"whatever man peace"

then Mike hung up.

Jason shook his head and dialed the number for his friend Chris

"hey J 'sup?"

"nuttin' much"

"you goin' to the party tonight?"

"nah I cant"

"Steph right?"

"yeah. . . do you think I'm goin soft?"

"why?"

"well Chris just reminded me that I used to have like five girl friends and now I am livin with the hottest girl at bayview and we arent doin it"

"your whipped"

"I am not!"

"then come to the party"

"I cant"

"yup your definitely whipped" then Jason heard the disconnect in his ear and hung up.

Jason decided to go down stairs and see what Steph was up to. turns out she was sitting on the couch watching the news. Jason sat down and watched with her.

"yes it is true the singer/song writer Jesse Katsopolis the one who captured our hearts with the song 'forever' is dead. Jesse Katsopolis was found dead in his apartment last week. His killer is still unknown and the police have yet to release any more information."

Jason looked at Stephanie and was about to say something when she interrupted him "Jason I think I'm gonna hang with some of my girl friends tonight okay?"

Jason thought for a second _well duh. Oh wait this means I can go to the party yes yes, yes_ "of course you can go, have fun, you deserve it."

"thank you" Stephanie reached over and put her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss.

"oh DJ their so adorable" said DJ's grandmother Tanner as she put Andrea Lyn back in the play pen DJ had set up in the churches nursery. "thank you" said DJ with a big smile on her face. Just then Nikki and Alex walked in and sat on the floor. grandmother Tanner walked over to the boys and knelt down in front of them and said "wow you guys have gotten so big how old are you now?"

"were five" said Alex

"yeah were in 1st grade"Nikki added

"wow I guess you are big. so how are you boys doing?"

"were okay"

"but we miss daddy" Nikki said

"oh yeah I'm sure you miss him very much, I am also positive that he misses you very much too"

"yeah that's what momma said too"

"yeah"

"well how about you boys go ask your mom if you can each have a loli-pop?"

"okay" they said in unison as they got up and ran out of the room to go find Becky.

"now DJ how are you?"

"I'm fine...I guess"

"DJ I'm not talking about the funeral...I'm talking about you"

"I don't understand"

"DJ how are you...DJ Tanner, not the nineteen year old wife and mother of five

DJ Tanner the teenager, the girl?"

"I don't know I mean I haven't really had much time to be her I mean with the whole being a nineteen year old wife and mother thing."

"well you need to find time to be her"

"I will" DJ smiled and left the room thankful to be out of the un-comfortable situation she was just put in.

**Sorry it took sooooooo long to update but ya know...**


	8. Chapter 8

1Chapter 7

Jason walked into the party, and immediately saw his friend Chris.

He walked up to him and said "Dude." Jason could see he had been drinking.

He could smell it too.

Jason immediately had a swarm of girls around him. He leaned on one of them for support so he didn't fall over and look stupid. Jason felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned around to face a beautiful girl with Blue eyes and straight blonde hair down her back. Stephanie. She looked at Jason with confusion and anger in her eyes. It was only then that he realized that he absently put his arm around the girls shoulder and another around a girls waist. He removed his arms at once and moved to apologize but Stephanie came quickly with a slap in the face.

She stormed off and he lost her in the crowd of people.

Jason spent an hour looking for her before he finally caught up to her in a bedroom up stairs.

"How could you do that?!" she screamed in his face.

"I didn't do anything!"

"Prove it!"

He took a couple deep breaths to calm himself. "I can't"

"You don't even really like me do you?!"

"No I don't like you!" and it was true he didn't just like her. "I love you!" Her breath hitched in her throat and with in a second her mouth crashed down on his in a hot passionate kiss. They crawled onto the bed and she reached for his shirt and pulled it off.

Hours later they crawled out of bed and got dressed. Before they left the room Stephanie pinned Jason against the wall and looked him square in the eye.

"And just so we're clear!" she shouted angrily, but the mock anger slid off her face revealing a smile, "I love you too".

**I know its short but I haven't posted in a while so I thought I should...cant wait for you to find out what happens next...**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**One Month Later...**

"Ugh" Said Stephanie as she entered the kitchen. She was not feeling well. Not only did her stomach hurt but she was late. Three weeks late to be exact.

She knew what it meant but she just couldn't bring herself to say anything to anyone. She hadn't even told Jason, which made her feel kinda bad, it was his baby after all. She knew it was, he was the only guy she had ever slept with. A month ago at a party they had slept together and since then they had slept together twice. Her dad was gonna kill her. Then he'd kill Jason. But if she was pregnant she had to keep the baby, she couldn't give it up. It was her child, no matter how young she was it was still her responsibility. It was still her baby.

Jason chose that moment to come through the back door.

"Stephanie what's wrong?" he asked. _tell him now._ she thought. She sighed and looked into Jason's eyes. And started to speak. "Jason we need to talk..." She could see the confusion in his eyes.

"What is it Steph?"

"I'm...pregnant" His eyes got wide and he fell to the floor with a loud 'bang' She rushed over to him and fell to her knees on the floor. She tapped his face with her fingertips and shook his shoulders until he re-gained consciousness. He silently got up off the floor and looked Stephanie in the eyes.

"Then I guess it's a good thing I have this." he said and pulled out a small diamond ring. She couldn't believe her eyes. "Jason?"

"It's not an engagement ring...but it is a promise ring and it'll have to do for now." He took Stephanie's left hand and slipped the ring onto her ring finger.

The End

I know its a strange place to end this story but i eventually had too. The sequal will be up shortly and I promise to update that one more often that i did this one.


End file.
